He's No Longer the Last
by Mrs.Arionasparrow
Summary: A girl and her 2 dogs are dropped into POTC because of a book and meets all our favorite characters. twist and turns and someone takes a long walk off a short cliff. JackOC T for lots of kissing WillOC NorrEliz
1. peview

**It's not my potc people cept the ones i make. ME NO OWN JACK WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ok me done:)**

**Karalena Care - a - lean - a Female 18 ½ years of age Works at a book store 5ft 4in tall Black to the waist hair, short bangs Normal clothes include baggy jeans and a black long sleeved shirt Family history is they were/are favorites to the Gods and Goddesses Shy but fierce when it comes to loved ones Dogs: Elena, Akbash Dog female white, Duke, Newfoundland male black**

The light spilt in her open window as she began to waken. Karalena looked over at her alarm clock and laughed, she always awoke one minute before her alarm clock was meant to go off. Turning it off before it could sound, Karalena got out of bed and walked to her closet and began to search for clothes suitable for work. She always dressed in pants and a dark long sleeved shirt, no matter the weather. Today was no different, Karalena chose tan low cut baggy pants, and a black belled sleeve shirt with gold embellishments at the bottom of them. She picked up her on strapped bag and threw it over her shoulder, it was often quite boring at 'Lewis and Clark book shop' and she would need something to do.

"Duke! Elena!" Karalena called. The two happy dogs came trotting in wagging their tails, as they jumped on her small, but blush bed. "You guys want to go to work with me?" the duo barked their answer as Karalena looked for her shoes. Finding the black pair, she fed her dogs and readied her own breakfast of nothing more than toast and jam. Realizing that time was passing quickly, she called to her dogs and lead them to the car. Duke and Elena jumped into their seats and got ready for a hard day of napping at their mistresses work, in short, they loved sleeping and her work was the perfect place to do so. After the ten minute drive threw a little country road. She arrived a the little shop and went in. Karalena was the first in and the last out, mostly because she always got caught up in a book or in her art work. Usually, no one came in for a half hour, but today she was graced with the presence of a nice old looking man.

"Hello," he greeted in a happy, but not **too** happy voice. (AN: you know when people are like 'Life is so great and prefect, lalalalala' and you want to kill them)

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" she said, flashing a smile politely.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could donate a book." the man said pulling out a older looking book. Karalena reached out her hand to take a good look at the old book.

"Sir, this book is worth quite a lot! Why would you want to just give it away?" the book she now held delicately in her hands was a first addition that dated back to the early 1800s.

"It's been in my family for to long, and now it will go to a new family. It's yours if you want it." with that the man left without warning. Now she was intrigued, what was so special about this book? Slowly, she opened the old book cover and was met with a blinding light. Then her and her dogs were gone.

>  
  
>  
>  
>  
>>  
  
>  
  
>  
  
>  
  
>  
RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Please! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Karalena's head was bounding as she lifted it off the cold, wet ground. Looking around, she gasped. The book shop was replaced by a scenery of the rock walls of a cave. "Where the Bloody fucking Hell am I? Curse Aslan and his stupid power to throw people back in time!" slowly, as she cursed the lion, she got to her knees and spotted her dogs leading someone into the cave. "Duke, Elena, come!" the duo shot off leaving the man tring to catch up.

Norrington's prov

Five minutes ago

I can't believe we had to team up with SPARROW to get home. Why can't we make it home on the supplies we have now? Damned pirate, I can't hang him when we get back, that's what we agreed on. Where did those dogs come from, Sparrow said the island was deserted. The dogs are barking for me to follw them, what do they want to lead me to? We walk for about ten minutes and I see a cave. Laying just inside is a person trying to rise to her knees.

"Duke, Elena, come!" the girl calls, and the dogs leave me standing on my own.

Regular prove

The man continues his advances toward the cave, as Karalena got to her feet. "You there, lass," he called, "What are you doing there?"

'Damn Aslan' she thought. "I was thrown over board my ship and washed up here." Karalena lied easily drawing herself to her full height and her dogs guarding her side.

"Well, I can't have you walking around unprotected. We know not what roams this island, and I don't need your blood on My hands." it was in that moment that she realized who it was, Commodore Norrington from POTC. Damn Aslan all over again!

"Very well, and you are?" Karalena said following the man she'd seen on the big screen.

"Commodore James Norrington," he said with a flourish, "and you?"

"Karalena Pevensie, and you've met Duke and Elena." she said waving her hands to her dogs. Norrington nodded and proffered his arm and she took it, "Why thank you," James lead the girl over the rocks back to camp, as the dogs picked up a few sticks along the way.

"Your dogs are very smart," he commented as the camp came insight. Before Karalena could reply, someone shouted from the camp,

"What cha got ther' Norry?" the voice came from none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Damn the Gods and Aslan!

"My name is NOT Norry!" James shot back.

"Who's the Bonni Lass?" Jack said, dismissing what James had yelled.

"My name is Karalena Pevensie," she stated proudly. Jack smirked, rose to his feet, and reached to kiss her hand.

"Ye don't know 'ow rare it 'tis to met a good looking lass," with that the pirate placed a kiss on her hand, Karalena laughed at the pirate.

"Captn', look out!" Gibbs shouted. Looking over a rock ridge, Karalena spotted a group of tribal looking men. One launched an arrow toward her, the Commodore, and the Captain. The arrow was easily dodged by the three, as guns were drawn and shot. The gun fire startled the tribal men and they took off, leaving the two crews and the new traveler wondering if they would return. "Captn' the ships 're loaded, when should we leave?"

"We'll leave now, and you luv," Jack said looking at the shaken girl, "will 'ave to travel with us."

"I have no problem with that," Karalena said quickly.

"You'll hav' to work 'ard, no free passages on me ship." he said thinking that would discourage her.

"I refuse the clean the loo, but other than that, I'm good." Jack nodded his approval and looked at the dogs. "They make no messes, and if the do, I'll clean it up."

"Very well, Luv, but 'member keep 'em in line." with that the crews of the _Interceptor_ and the _Black Pearl_ hiked to the cove where they had hidden the ships, the _Interceptor_ was on fire and many tribes men took off, the flames not yet touching the _Pearl_.

"Mary mother of God," whispered Gibbs.

"Get me ship away from the fire!" Jack yelled, waving his arms about. With in minutes the ship was on the open sea, tring to calm their nerves. "Where do you come from, Lass?" Jack asked from the helm.

_**Well that is a very interesting question, and a good place to stop**_.


End file.
